User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Songs that Describe Me
Pills By The Perishers I hope my smile can distract youI hope my fists can fight for twoSo it never has to showAnd you'll never know I hope my love can blind youI hope my arms can bind youSo you'll never have to seeWhat we've grown to be One may think we're alrightBut we need pills to sleep at nightWe need lies to make it through the dayWe're not okay One may think we're alrightBut we need pills to sleep at nightWe need lies to make it through the dayWe're not okay One may think we're doing fineBut if I had to lay it on the lineWe're losing ground with every passing dayWe're not okay But that's one thing I would neverOne thing I would neverOne thing I would never say to youThat's one thing I would neverOne thing I would neverThat's one thing I would never say to you Duality by Slipknot I push my fingers into my eyes... It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache... B ut it's made of all the things I have to take... Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside... If the pain goes on... Aaaaaaaah! I have screamed until my veins collapsed I've waited as my time's elapsed Now, all I do is live with so much hate I've wished for this, I've cursed at that I've left behind this little fact: You cannot kill what you did not create I've gotta say what I've gotta say And then I swear I'll go away But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise I guess I'll save the best for last My future seems like one big past You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice I push my fingers into my eyes It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it! Put me back together Or separate the skin from bone Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me alone Tell me the reality is better than the dream But I found out the hard way, Nothing is what it seems! I push my fingers into my eyes It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache But it's made of all the things I have to take Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it! All I've got...all I've got is insane... All I've got...all I've got is insane... All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane! I push my fingers into my eyes It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache But it's made of all the things I have to take Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it! In The Dark by Flyleaf I’ve written songs In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark I’ve felt inspired In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark I hide myself In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark Used to be afraid Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark Those in the light know we die In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark There’s only artificial light here My flaws hide well here I used to be afraid of cluttered noises Now I’m afraid of silence Fill this space Idle words I’m scared to death of light and silence Jesus kill me inside this Raise me up to live again Like you did, like you did Now I am mute despite myself All of them are gone The silence overtakes me The idle words forsake me And I am left to face me I’m held accountable For every idle word Curse the idle words I’m scared to death of light and silence Jesus kill me inside this Raise me up to live again Like you did, like you did Glory shows up Exposes us I’m naked here Forsaken here By the dark By the dark D**n the dark I’m scared to death of light and silence Jesus kill me inside this Raise me up to live again Like you did, like you did Category:Blog posts